general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 15
Robert stood over Nathan thinking of all the things he could do to this little shit maybe tear his finger nails out, pull his teeth the possibilities were endless he kept the evil grin on his face striking fear into Nathan who had already soiled himself he looked up at Robert tears flooding his eyes. "Alright just kill me quick please, please..." "Oh no ain't gonna be quick not how this works, Nathan." "Please, Caitlin talk to this psycho you knew me before I became this... monster talk some sense into him please!" Caitlin kept the angry glare on her face. "Fuck you." she then rammed her boot into Nathan's stomach Nathan held his stomach in pain and vomited. "Do whatever you want to him just make sure he suffers make him regret all the shit he's done. " she said to Robert. "Oh he will, he'll regret the day he was born." Robert responded, he grabbed Nathan by the arm and lifted him to his feet. "Let's go show the others what we found." ---- Vince, Lindsey and Luis talked up stairs in cafeteria along with the others. "So anyone gotta read on these guys?" Vince said in a whisper. "I've only talked to Caitlin and Devin both seem okay. Devin is clearly stressed having to lead all these people alone meaning he cares which could mean he's cool. Caitlin is a nice girl I feel really bad for the poor thing." Lindsey said. "Watson is a fucking prick but harmless, Corey is a typical jock, all bark no bite." Luis reported. "What about the other one Nathan I think?" Vince asked. "Never talked to him seems like a quiet kid probably don't need to worry about him." Aaron, Emily and Rachel sat at a table next to them Aaron was standing watching Watson. Emily and Rachel were eating some of the rations from the school. "Never thought I'd like school food this much," Emily said. "Yeah this is pretty good now," Rachel responded. "Aaron you should eat you haven't for like a day." "I'll eat later, okay?" He took a drag from his cigarette. "Aaron I don't think you can smoke in here," Emily said. "Right because I really care what Devin says." "Look I know you don't trust this place I'm still on the fence about it myself but it could work." "It could work? There's a fucking killer out there or in here that cut off some girl's head and you think it could work?" "You don't have to curse," Rachel said. "Yeah no need to cuss around the kids, Aaron," said Alex who approched with a meal. "Fuck off, Alex." "Chill, bro just pushing your buttons." "Can you all calm down?" Lindsey asked with an annoyed tone. Vince noticed out of the corner of his eye Robert coming into the room he pushed Nathan forward with a gun to his head. Caitlin was behind him an angry look on her face. "Robert what the fuck?" "I'll explain in a minute. Everyone listen up I have something to tell you!" Devin drew his pistol. "What the fuck is this, Jones have you lost your god damn mind let him go!" "Not yet, Devin. Nathan here has something he wants to share with you all." Robert pressed the cold steel barrel of his gun to Nathan's neck. "Tell them." "I... I kill... I killed Sasha." Devin dropped his gun shocked by the revaluation "How... what?" "He kept her as a sex slave or some sick shit then cut off her head," Robert said. "You absolutely sure?" Devin questioned. "Yes it was him found the knife and Sasha's clothes in his room. This motherfucker did it." Caitlin said. "Son of a bitch... Alright hand him over I'll lock him up some where and deal with him tomorrow." "Oh no, Devin it ain't working like that." "Excuse me?" "Listen I want to handle this piece of trash I found him and I don't want anyone else to have to do it." "Are you fucking kidding me I barely know you people and besides Nathan is one of mine I should do it." "Jesus Christ, Devin you always have to object even if someone is doing you a favor'. If this guy wants the blood on his hands why not let him? Saves you the trouble." "Blood on his hands? Who's talking about killing here?" "Well I may be an ass and I acknowledge that but I still have morals. Nathan cut off a girl's head for god's sake we can't exactly lock him up things are different now the death penalty is the only solution here. Please for once listen to reason." Devin pondered Watson's words he looked at Robert who held on to Nathan as if he was some sort of catch he got on a hunting trip. "Alright I'll let you... get rid of him but you better be quick about it. Understand?" "I'll get rid of him can't promise it'll be quick though..." "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Before Devin could get an answer Robert stormed past him and outside with Nathan the gun still held to his head heading in the direction of the forest."God dammit." Devin said. "Don't worry about it Devin that guy will take care of Nathan and that's one less problem we have to deal with," Corey said. "Yeah, whatever everyone clean up and you people should get back to the gym it's getting late." "Whatever you say, Chief," Jorge said in a sarcastic tone. "Can I go ahead with Emily, dad?" Rachel asked. "Sure, hon go ahead I'll be right behind you." Rachel ran along with Emily and Aaron. Vince grabbed several plates of food and threw them in the garbage he was greeted by Lindsey. "Come on Vince, Alex and Steven said they'd clean up the rest of this." "Eh, I feel I should help." "Can you just come with me? I want to talk to you about something." Vince sighed. "Alright, alright." He joined Lindsey and walked out of the cafeteria. "Something bothering you, Lindsey?" "It's Robert I know I shouldn't be but I'm worried about him." "Don't be I doubt that kid will pull anything Robert will... take him out and come back." "No it's not that. It's these past few days ever since Brad died really he just seems different. I don't know he's kind of scaring me, Vince. God knows what he's doing to that boy." "I see what you mean. Losing a son takes a lot out of you he also lost his wife I think I'm the only person he's ever told. When I lost Maria... I was in a bad spot I drinked a lot spent a few nights in the drunk tank your father would come and pick me up Rachel would have to see me, her father walking out of jail... That brought me back I shaped up. Robert he has no wife or son to bring him back. I don't think he'll ever be the same again." ---- Far in the woods behind the school Robert had found a make shift shack inside he had Nathan tied to a chair his arms and legs retrained by duct tape, his eye was swollen and bloody from several punches. "Is this it? J-just gonna take your anger out on me?" He asked in a shaky voice. Robert stood in the corner of the room shifting though a tool box he'd brought out a cigar hung in his mouth. "Not gonna lie to you kid that's pretty much it." He grabbed a pair of pliers and approached Nathan. "But before we start I want you to answer a question for me. How the fuck did you get away with it?" Nathan glared at Robert. "Fuck off." Robert gave him a condescending smile took the cigar out of his mouth and burned it on Nathan's left hand the boy screamed in pain "Alright fuck stop!" Nathan took a breath "Sasha... she wasn't the first back when our group was bigger I did the same to two other girls it was a lot easier to cover your tracks then more suspects eventually it got to the point where Devin just passed it off as 'The infected got 'em.' If it wasn't for you people showing up I probably would have gotten away with Sasha's murder too." "So that's it then?" Robert asked. "Devin is an incompetent leader get's stressed easily basically he's a tool easy to manipulate. I made myself look all innocent he never suspected me. Him and his lap dog, Corey, that douchebag Watson, that slut Caitlin they're all fools waiting to die." "Maybe you're right either way they're not an issue right now only thing that's going on right now is me and you." "Just tell me one thing Robert. Why are you doing this?" "Because I want to." Robert forced Nathan's mouth open placed the clamps of the pliers on one of his teeth and pulled violently Nathan tried to resist the urge to scream to no avail. Robert finally freed the tooth from it's root Nathan cried from the jolt of pain blood trickled from his mouth. "You... Y--you fucker..." He said. "Don't waste your breath yet, Nate. We're just getting started." ---- Vince laid on his pallet Rachel next to him someone tapped him he opened his eyes slightly and could see blonde hair. "What is it Steven?" "Steven? No it's Devin." That made Vince wake up. "What the fuck are you doing here? It's like Two AM." Luis stood with Devin. "It's cool Vince I'm with him. We're going to get Robert." "Jesus. He's still not back?" "No I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy I wanted to take some of his own with me in case he's... I don't know I'd feel better with people he trusts more." "Fair enough wait outside I gotta drop Rachel off with someone." Rachel sighed "Again?" "Sorry, honey." Vince put on his coat and walked Rachel across the gym to Lindsey she was sleeping next to the girls locker room. "Lindsey get up," Vince whispered. "Uh.. What is it?" "Robert's still not back yet I'm gonna go fetch him. Can Rachel stay with you till I get back?" Lindsey smiled but Vince could tell she was annoyed with being woken up. "Sure." She moved over to the wall. "C'mon, kiddo." Rachel laid down and got under the blanket. "Be careful, dad." "I will, Rachel just get some sleep. Okay?" "I will." Vince joined the others outside he checked his handgun and then holstered it. "Alright, let's get this over with I'm tired." "Follow me I think I know where he went." Devin said. Devin lead them into the dark forest only Luis's flashlight gave Vince a clear path though the kudzu, trees and tall weeds. "Gotta be honest Vince you look like shit," Luis chuckled. "Well I'm up at two in the morning so yeah." "Never did notice the hint of gray in your beard. Fuck you're getting old, dude. I forget you're only a year older than me sometimes." "Thanks for the reminders, Luis they're always appreciated." "Ah c'mon, bud you know I'm just messing with ya." Luis patted Vince's back. "Yup he's in here a light's on," Devin pointed to a small make shift shack. "What's this doing out here?" Luis asked. "Not sure it was built before the plague kids always said a hobo built it or something. Call out for him Vince." "Robert. It's me and Luis okay?" There was no response. "Fuck it." Devin pushed open the door Robert was not inside but the three men looking in shock at what they saw a puddle of blood on the floor a hammer and pair of pliers in the puddle in the chair said Nathan hardly recognizable his face mangled his mouth hung open most of the teeth removed his right hand had missing finger nails. "Uhh... wh-what" he mumbled. "Fucking hell he's still alive." Devin said. Just then Robert returned he completely ignored the three men and picked the pliers up off the ground the knuckles of his right hand were bloody and bruised. "Robert..." Vince said. "What is it, Vince? I'm busy." "Yeah I can tell," Devin said. Vince held up his hand hushing Devin. "Robert. What the hell is going on?" "Don't play stupid Vince you know exactly what's going on here." "You sick fuck! This is your idea of taking care of someone?" Devin yelled. Robert dropped the pliers. "Well, Devin I don't remember you giving me any specific instructions on how to deal with this little shit. And furthermore why do you care? He's a sick twisted fucker he did the same thing to two other girls before and you just let him get away with it!" "What?" "Two girls fucking two and he slipped right under your nose he would have got away with the third too if it wasn't for us showing up here. It's your fault they died, you incompetent fuck!" Devin suddenly threw a punch connecting with Robert's jaw "Fuck you, Ro--" before he could finish his statement Robert slammed his head into Devin's knocking him to ground. Vince rushed into Robert keeping him pinned against the wall. "Robert calm down I think you've done enough." "Fuck you, Vince let go of me!" Luis helped Devin to his feet he shook his head and glared at Robert. Luis put his hand on Devin's shoulder. "Ain't worth it, man drop it." "You keep that nut job away from me and my people, understand?" He stormed away before he could get an answer back to the school. Vince let Robert go who had finally relaxed Luis blocked the door way in case he tried to run after Devin. "Why the fuck did you guys even come out here?" Robert asked. "Devin woke me up he wanted to know why you were taking so long and said he wanted back up." "So what you taking orders from him now?" "It ain't like that, Robert we came out here to check on you that it." Robert snorted. "Right." "Listen, I think you've done enough to the kid just... finish him off, man." Robert looked at the boy he was still mumbling almost sounded like laughter. Robert pulled out his pistol and fired two rapid shots into his skull. "There." "Thank you, now... let's get out of here." ---- Back at the school Devin stood in his office with the rest of his group rubbing the bruise on his forehead. "Looks like that guy got you good, Devin." Watson said cracking a smile. "Fuck off, Watson this is serious shit that could affect us all including your worthless ass." "Calm down, Devin. What's going on?" Corey said. "These people are fucking insane. Or at least their leader is." "What did you see out there?" Caitlin asked. "Nathan... Robert tortured him pulled his teeth out, beat him, tore his finger nails out it was just... fucking Christ." "So what? That fucker deserved it." she responded. "Are you serious? He deserved to die not get tortured he was 16 year old kid for fucks sake. Besides that's not was has me worried." "Then what does?" Watson asked. "If Robert was so willing to do that to some kid what's to stop him from doing it to any of us? He already attacked me. I think we should tell him and his people to leave." "i don't know, man some of his people seem good like Carmen and Matthew," said Corey. "Well one bad apple can spoil a bunch, that bad apple is Robert. The man is not right in the head." "Maybe we should wait for a bit," Caitlin said. "Yeah and give them enough time to learn the in's and out's of this place and take it themselves? I don't think so." "Tomorrow we are telling them to pack their bags and leave." "And what happens if they oh I don't know object?" Watson asked. Devin looked Watson straight in the eyes. "Then we'll have to do things the hard way." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Alex *Aaron *Emily *Steven *Jorge *Devin Brooks *Corey *Watson *Caitlin *Nathan Deaths *Nathan Trivia *Last appearance of Nathan. Previous Issue: Issue 14 Next Issue: Issue 16 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost